


Their first time

by loonymoonyfics



Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Time, Lovey-Dovey, Near Death Experiences, mike is a big teddy bear titan slayer and we love him, mike zacharias appreciation altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: Mike returns from an expedition that did not go well.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Their first time

**Author's Note:**

> As specified in the series' description, works posted here are not in proper order. This happened long before "Missed you".  
> Moon is the default name for Reader. You're free to copy the story in your text editor of choice and replace it with a different name.  
> Enjoy. :)

Moon stifled a giggle as Mike nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. The soft rays of the morning sun seeped from between the thick curtains of her bedroom, bright enough to allow her to see his sleeping face, but not enough to wake him from much needed rest. He only returned from the expedition yesterday, a bit shaken and infinitely exhausted. Both him and Gelgar had a close call, so close he was unable to sleep the previous night. Because of that, Moon let him sleep in, despite of him telling her to wake him up when she wakes.

Moon's eyes landed on the portrait on her bedroom wall. It was Mike, his muscular figure bare under her shower, offering her one of his seductive smirks. She had drawn him on her own, inspired by the amazing sight of her man. Mike hadn't noticed it yet, which she understood, considering how lost in his mind he was since he returned. Besides, aside from walking through the bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower, he didn't even spend time there since she hanged it. The previous night was spent in the living room, with a bottle of wine and a lot of conversation.

\- How long have you been awake? - Mike's husky voice so close to her ear sent shivers down her spine.

\- Not long. - she lied. Moon had been watching him for the past hour, like a lovesick teenager. - I didn't have the heart to wake you. -

Mike chuckled as he moved onto his back and pulled her to his chest. His eyes landed on the portrait, widening as he took in the sight. - What is this? -

\- I made it. - as much as she had been preparing for showing her art to him, Moon still couldn't hide the blush covering her cheeks. - Is that a problem? -

\- No. - his lips mimicked the smirk she drew. - I didn't realize you were that much of a pervert. See something you like? Did you have fun with it while I was away? -

\- Mike. - she smacked his chest in protest, the embarrassed tone obvious in her voice. - Stop teasing me. -

\- I don't think so. - he moved again, this time on top of Moon as he turned her on her back. - What did you do? -

\- Who said I did anything? -

\- The blush on your face. - the kiss he pressed into the sensitive spot on her neck made her moan quietly. - The way you clenched your legs around my waist as the answer you're trying to withhold formed in your head. You had a lot of fun playing with yourself, didn't you? -

\- No. -

\- Liar. - Mike took a deep breath as if to prove a point, the expansion of his large chest making her struggle to do the same. - I can smell you. You can't hide from me. -

\- That's... - her protest was muffled by Mike's lips crashing onto hers. She mewled into the kiss, opening her mouth for his demanding tongue. Her hands traveled to his broad shoulders as his large one went to her waist. Mike bucked his hips, allowing her to feel how hard he was because of her.

\- Please. - she moaned as he broke the kiss. After hearing how close he came to dying on the last expedition, she didn't want to wait anymore. It was stupid anyway - the only reason she wanted to wait in the first place was nothing but her lack of experience.

Mike was visibly struggling to stay in control. - I don't want you to rush... -

\- I'm not doing it because I'm afraid of losing you. - she countered immediately. - What happened to you only made me stop worrying about embarrassing myself. -

Mike tried to hide a smirk, the amused one this time. - Really? -

\- It's not funny! - her giggle didn't make it sound convincing at all. He, however, didn't need more reassurances than what she had already offered.

His lips were on hers again, hungrier this time, stealing whatever breath she had left in her lungs. She brought his body closer to her own, as if needing proof he truly was there, healthy and alive with her. She was braver than before, demanding and starved of his touch. Her hands traveled over every inch of the bare skin of his torso, once again mapping each nook and cranny of his body, as if she hadn't already learned what he needed. Considering how his muscles involuntarily tensed under her fingertips, Mike was more than happy to be explored. Even more so, since he was doing the same thing to her.

His much larger, calloused hands cupped and kneaded her breasts, her waist, her hips. Her nightgown was long gone and forgotten somewhere on the edge of the bed, the silky material part of the same pile as their underwear. He took a deep breath as his lips found their way to her chest.

\- Your scent is intoxicating. - his voice was still husky, but the initial drowsiness was completely replaced by pure lust. He lazily dragged his tongue over her nipple, then blew some air over it, causing it to pert up for him. She pushed her chest into his face as he mouthed one of the mounds, his hand offering attention to the other one. Her heels dug into the small of his back, bringing his hips flush against hers. His hard member rubbed against her core, and the friction brought a moan out of her and a deep groan out of Mike.

Motivated by the way she responded to his ministrations, he moved to tongue her other breast and redirected his now free hand to her heated sex. She was blissfully wet for him.

\- Please, Mike. - she openly begged. - Please, I can't take it anymore. -

\- Patience. - he murmured against her soft skin as he coated his finger into her wetness. He already knew she was very responsive to even the simplest of touches, but he refused to spare her this time around. Mike was aware of his size - if he was going to take her virginity, he needed her languid and boneless underneath him. He slid his thick digit through her folds, then circled it around her clit. The sensation made her moan and arch her back, the action pushing her breasts further in his face.

Mike knew she was close when the only sound filling the bedroom were her shameless moans and her previously gentle touches were replaced by surprisingly strong grips and scratches all over his back. Mercifully, his lips abandoned her breasts in favor of trailing light kisses down to her core. His finger moved to her entrance and he pushed it in slowly. As a fair replacement for his digit, Mike tongued her clit, the double stimulation causing her to writhe under his treatment.

\- Please, Mike. - her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged. - Please, I want to come. -

\- Do it. - he spoke against her sex. To help her, he added another finger, the pair of them pumping into her mercilessly. She was so tight he didn't even need to curl them much before she fell apart for him. Mike needed to use his other hand just to keep her hips in place in order to continue until she was properly spent.

\- Thank you. - she was breathless when he pulled away. Mike smirked, pleased with the mess he made of her.

\- Don't thank me yet. - he positioned himself at her entrance and laid on top of her again. - This is going to hurt. -

\- I really don't care right now. - she giggled, her eyes glazed over with the pleasure that still made her core clench a little. - You can do with me whatever you want. -

\- I'll keep that in mind. - he had positioned his arms so they were on each side of her head. - Tell me if it's too much. -

When she nodded her approval, Mike began to enter. Already a bit impatient or not, he had no chance but to move slowly with how tight she was around him. He maintained eye contact the whole time, waiting for a command to stop, but none came. With a pleased groan, he buried himself to the hilt.

\- Fuck. - he groaned again as he gave her a kiss. Her eyes were a bit teary, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine. - Did I hurt you? -

\- I might have underestimated how big you actually are. - she admitted shyly. The response made him grin. - Happy, are you? -

\- I'm glad I can still surprise you after all this time. - with a smirk, he took her smaller hands into his big ones and held them above her head. Her back arched a little.

\- You can move now. - as if he needed another nudge, she clenched her walls around him, causing her to moan from the sensation.

As he began to slowly move inside of her, Mike lowered his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck that he found a few months ago, then licked and suckled his way to where he could feel her pulse. Tracing the soft bites over her jaw and to her mouth, he made her unable to control the volume of her moans.

\- Fuck. - he cursed against her lips. If she weren't as wet as she was, they would've both been in pain. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, really - he was much bigger than her. Hell, only titans had bodies bigger than Mike's.

\- Are you okay? -

\- You're tight. - he took both her hands in his left one, tracing the other down her side and to her hip. He gripped her tightly as he bottomed out, leaving her a moaning mess. - So fucking tight. -

\- I'm not sure if that should make me happy... - a loud moan tore from her throat as Mike's hips snapped against hers a bit harder than before. - ... or worried. Fuck. -

\- Me neither. - he admitted as he finally made her wide enough to move in and out without hurting her. She was taking him like a champ.

\- Oh, Mike. - a teasing smile curved her lips. - Am I too much for you to handle? -

\- Are you sure... - in a great display of strength, Mike wrapped his left arm around her and got on his knees, bringing her with him as if she weighed nothing. - ...now is the right time to tease me? -

Her only response was a loud, shameless moan she tried to muffle against the skin of his shoulder. He wouldn't even allow her any semblance of control, as the only thing moving her up and down his length were his arms. Despite of the "threat", he still moved her carefully.

Only then did Moon finally realize just how much at his mercy she actually was. Mike was so big, so strong, he could crush her easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, that one slower and more sensual than the ones before. Even with such huge difference, she always felt safe with him.

\- I love you. - she only noticed she spoke out loud when his green eyes widened a little.

\- I love you, too. - cradling her head in his palm, he placed her back on the bed slowly. His other hand went to her thigh and brought her leg closer to his waist. He placed as much of his weight on her as he thought she could handle. Mike figured hearing about his near-death experience scared the living hell out of her, so he hoped the feel of him all over her would soothe her.

What was previously horny and hungry turned into something sensual and loving.

\- Please. - her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she neared another orgasm.

\- Come. - he brushed his lips against hers, but held her dazed gaze. Mike changed the angle under which he entered and rolled his hips. Her nails dug into his muscled back, urging him to keep moving. - Come for me, Moon. -

Mike nearly came himself from the rhythmic clenching of her walls around him. The scent of her orgasm filled the room, overwhelming his sensitive nose. He groaned a curse as she cried out in pleasure. Suddenly, she was everywhere - her body in his arms and under his own, her scent in his nose, her core around his girth, her voice in his ears. It was as if they had reversed their roles.

By the time she came down from her high, he was on the verge of losing control. Mike pulled out of her with haste and aimed at her belly. He came with a guttural growl, as if he were a possessive animal instead of a human, with his nose buried into the crook of her neck where her natural scent was the strongest.

_Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any form of feedback is greatly appreciated. For requests, you can find me on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
